Another Day, Another Adventure
by Over The Horizons
Summary: And with that, he was off, conquering imaginary places and imaginary creatures, along with his trustworthy advisers; aka his pals. Grinning mischievously, and ideas traveling through his head in such a rapid pace. Elijah as DxC's son :Sweet&Childish: -W.


**Ello, there munchkins!(:**

So I'm back; and I uploaded another story. Again. For the second time today! **Double WHAMMY**! (Sorry, just had to use that; you had to see that coming, though.)^^

Anyways, I found this particular draft sitting in my online writing pad thingie (I use **Zoho Writer**; I love it, would recommend it to anyone), so I was like what the eff, why not start this and add to my** incredible** list of not finished stories.

Enjoy munchkins!(:

****

-W.

* * *

"Can we keep him?" Elijah asked, his voice aloud with determination. His little finger pointed at a ratty, brown dog. That dog, Elijah was talking about, was sitting on their front porch. His breathing was a bit loud, and he also looked to be hyper. His tag was wagging excitedly. But the weirdest part about the dog was that he seemed to be ... smiling?

And to prove that theory that the dog was hyper, he began to chase a white moth that had came into their front yard. The moth, fearing for it's life, tried to get away. The dog happily followed along with it, running across the yard.

"Please, Mamma?" Elijah begged, his puppy face was on.

"Well..." his Mamma started and she followed the dog with her eyes, who was merrily playing with the moth.

"Pllleeaaasee!" he said stretching out the word.

"With SUGAR and WHIPPED CREAM, and CHOCOLATE, and COOKIES, and CUPCAKES, and SPRINKLES, and... and..." he started to think for more things that tasted good.

"You're only six, Elijah." his Mamma reasoned. Her black, onyx eyes looked like drops of paint splattered on. They were twinkled a bit when the sun hit them, causing them to look light brown with hazel specks. They were mesmerizing.

"No, Mamma, I'm six and a half." Elijah stated proudly, making sure his mamma knew that he was a big boy.

"Yes, you are, but I don't think you're ready enough to take care of this dog." his mamma said.

Elijah's lips started to shake, and his eyes filled up. "But... but... Mamma."

"At least tell me where you got him." Mamma said quickly, she didn't want him to cry, and she was a bit curious.

"Well..." Elijah started, his eyes were bright and clear again. They shined a beautiful baby, nearly teal-ish blue color. His Mamma couldn't help but smile at his innocence.

"Me and went to go to the playground, with Daddy, three days ago."

"Did Daddy say anything about this?"

"No, Daddy didn't know."

* * *

-Flashback-

The children there was jubilantly playing around the playground when Elijah and his Daddy arrived. It was a big playground, with most of the equipment in a red, blue or yellow color. The grass there was soft enough so you didn't need a blanket to lie on it, and the sandbox was full of shrieking kids throwing some sand and water together to create a mud-pie. The trees softly blew in the light summer air.

The children there stopped to look at him when Elijah came on the playground, though they had different reasons. Elijah, even though he did not know it quite yet, was quite a charmer when it came to the ladies. It was probably how his jet black hair contrasted on his pale skin; thereby making him irresistible. And his baby blues had something to do with it, as well.

"He's so CUTE!" a girl with curly pigtails said to an another girl wearing a blue summer dress.

See? Told you so.

And well the boys, mostly because Elijah had the greatest imagination and was a excellent friend. If you gave him a box of army soldiers, three dinosaurs, and a piece of gum, he could imagine the most elaborate story ever. Something along the lines of; the mutant evil dinosaurs from space, attack the army soldiers and try to capture the sacred piece of gum which controls the universe and can end it, too. With that idea, he and his friends would have hours of fun recreating all the battle scenes.

"Elijah! Elijah!" they called out. The boys ran over to greet him.

"So what story do you have today, Elijah?" one boy, Matthew asked.

"Is it another one about the bears that eat bugs and are, like, really big?" Another child questioned.

"No, let's do the one about the fishes that have humans as pets." David argued along.

"Well, I was thinking that we could make a new story." Elijah said.

"Where should it take place?" Matthew questioned.

"In the woods, where magical creatures await." Elijah answered, smiling. He could already picture the scenes of the story.

"There is a king," he continued, "Which we will decide there, I guess. And the will gate of the castle will be guarded by a dangerous and fearless bodyguards... oh and that are also wizards too, so they can turn bad people into toads and spinach."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" David asked, his eagerness nearly scaring Elijah.

"But, I need to tell Daddy." Elijah replied; his eyes wandering to his dad sitting near on bench talking to one of his friends. Elijah, then run over to his dad, nearly tripping over a girl wearing a yellow pants and white shirt, while at it.

"Sorry!" he mouthed at the girl, who cheekily smiled back at him; telling him silently, it was alright with that simplified gesture.

"Yeah, Jack. The friggin' engine and the transmission's busted because that idiot crashed it into a effin' tree. And he wants it out of the workshop in three days. I was, like, what the f-... Ah, Elijah! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, dad. Me and my friends are thinking going to the woods to play, and so... can we?"

"Sure, Elijah, have fun but not to much fun, alright? No burning down anything, got it kiddo?"

"Yeah, sure dad."

And with that, he was off, conquering imaginary places and imaginary creatures, along with his trustworthy advisers; aka his pals. Grinning mischievously, and ideas traveling through his head in such a rapid pace.

Today, was going to be a great day.

* * *

**Elijah** is **Duncan & Courtney's son**. I, myself, like that name; so it stayed.

This started out as a story I had written for a marapets pet giveaway writing contest; to make a long story short, I had to write the story about the user's son, Elijah, making him the hero and stuff. I edited the original story so it would** fit with DxC**. Also, that's why Elijah /may/ seem like a Mary Sue throughout the story.

This will be a** three shot;** if I get** enough reviews **(meaning you guys liked it enough).


End file.
